Perfection
by riverofmemories
Summary: Lyon offers some advice as Gray prepares to propose to Juvia. {Requested Gray and Lyon BROTP One-shot}


**. Perfection .**

* * *

The terror that gripped him refused to let go. His sweaty hand fumbled with the small white box in his pocket, his brow drawn down in his anxiety as his black eyes watched his girlfriend of two and a half years playfully tease the blonde beside her. Annoyed, he reached up and tugged uncomfortably at the tie he wore - only to discover that the tie was gone.

"Shit," he mumbled, whirling around to look for it. He _needed_ to stay dressed for once, for his girlfriend's sake. He'd worked endlessly over the details with Mira, and he wanted it to be perfect.

Because Juvia deserved every piece of perfection that he could offer.

Mira had tried to convince him that no matter what he did, it would be perfect, but he felt as if it was an unintentional lie. Look at him; how was he good enough for something like this? He shouldn't even be considering it with everything he'd done in the past. He'd lied to her, abandoning her…

"Damn it," he sighed heavily, raking a hand through his black hair.

"Looking for something?"

Gray snapped his head around and blinked when he discovered none other than his adopted brother standing there. Lyon offered him a playful grin, waving a tie in his face.

Gray scowled and snatched it away, quickly putting it back on. "Thanks," he grunted. His gaze darted back to Juvia. The blue-haired woman had flushed a pretty pink over something that Lucy had told her.

Lyon followed his gaze and then snickered. "Mira told me about what you're doing. A Christmas party seems like a great time to propose."

"Sh!" he snapped furiously, glancing at Juvia again. "I don't want...I want it to be a surprise, and Mira's the only one who knows. Besides you, I guess."

Lyon rolled his eyes and then planted his hands on his hips. His dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully and then flashed with amusement. "She'll say yes. You know she will. No need to be so nervous."

"Easy for you to say," Gray retorted. "You haven't proposed to anyone."

"No," Lyon admitted. "I haven't. But I assume it's like asking a girl on a date. Just a bit more...life-changing if she refuses. It's Juvia, Gray. I'm sure she'll say yes. If Natsu can convince Lucy to marry him, then I'm damn sure you're in the clear. Don't worry so much." He pushed his fingers through his cropped silver hair.

Gray blinked a few times, and then offered a nervous smile. "Thanks."

Lyon smacked his hand away from his tie. "Fix that, you're taking that off, you moron."

Gray rushed to fix his tie and then glanced at the clock. Fear crept through him again when he realized that it was time, and Lyon rested a hand briefly on his shoulder in encouragement.

He took a deep breath, and then crept through the crowds to where Juvia had begun to sip at her drink. Recognizing it as a glass of wine, Gray didn't hesitate to snatch the glass from her and drain it. She blinked, and then pouted. "Gray-sama," she whined.

"I need it more," he huffed, making her furrow her brow anxiously. He pushed the empty glass into the amused Lucy's hand. "Hold that. And find your husband, please, I don't want him making a goddamn commotion about this."

"Of course." Lucy patted his arm and then rushed away, her hand resting lightly on her belly and thoughtfully rubbing. Gray blinked; he supposed he wasn't the only one with upcoming change.

He felt kind of bad for Natsu, actually.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia repeated softly, bewildered. "Gray-sama, what-"

"Come on." Gray grabbed her wrist lightly, shoving his hand into his pocket to make sure the box was still there. Relief flooded him when he found that it was. His black eyes locked on the spot he'd chosen: right at the bottom of the stairs.

Juvia's brow furrowed, her pretty face drawn into a frown. "What's wrong?" she asked fretfully. "Did Juvia-"

"Shush," he shushed, covering her mouth. He glanced over to where Mirajane was waiting and gave a curt nod. Mirajane smiled brightly and then hopped onto the bar with ease, resting a hand briefly on her own husband's head so that she could catch her balance.

"Excuse me!" she called over the chatter. Everyone looked to her, the chatter dying down. Many Fairy Tail members' faces filled with amusement and realization; the other guilds that had come to the party looked a little lost. Mirajane clasped her hands together and smiled warmly at the crowd, giggling when Makarov muttered under his breath nearby. "Gray has something that he'd like to say."

Juvia's blue eyes darted up to scan his face, surprise written there. "Gray-sama, are you alright?" she asked warily when she saw fear flutter across his expression.

"Fine," he said, voice thick with emotion. Clearing his throat as all eyes turned on them, he made himself look only at Juvia. Juvia's gaze darted to the crowd that had gathered. She was more than aware of the dangerous glare Gajeel had planted on Gray as he balanced his daughter on his hip.

Gray took one big breath that had her focusing on him again, and her eyes stretched as wide as saucers when he pulled that small velvety white box from his pocket. A gasp left her soft lips as she cupped a hand over them, flushing a brilliant red when Gray slid to one knee.

"I'm not good with words," he said gruffly. "So I'll just ask it. Will you marry me, Juvia?"

Juvia didn't bother to look at the ring that he'd spent hours upon hours stressing over, trying to find the perfect ring. Instead, she burst into tears and tackled him in a hug. He grunted, the box clattering to the ground as he hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Juvia couldn't be happier," she sobbed when she pulled away. "Yes, Gray-sama. Juvia would be very happy if Juvia could marry you."

Relief flooded him, and he laughed breathlessly, kissing her back.

After a brief scramble to find where the ring had fallen, Juvia slipped it on her finger, and the guildhall filled with an explosive amount of laughter and applause. Cheers filled his ears as Gray grinned and Juvia pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before rushing over to gush over what had happened with the other women.

A hand was suddenly offered a moment later, to pull him upright, and Gray glanced up to find Lyon smirking down at him. He let him pull him upright, and then exchanged a grin with Lyon.

"Told you so. It turned out fine, didn't it?" The other ice-make mage snickered, clapping his shoulder with a pleased look. "Looks like I'll be attending a wedding soon?"

"Maybe," Gray drawled. "If I feel up to inviting your naked ass."

Lyon glanced down and then furrowed his brow when he found that his once buttoned up shirt was hanging open. But then he scoffed and scowled at his brother. "Look who's talking."

A couple of the women screamed in horror when they looked his way.

Juvia only puffed up in anger, glaring at him. "Gray-sama," she began with an icy calm voice.

Several people cried out with her in unison.

"Put on your clothes!"

* * *

 _Got another request on tumblr, this time for some Gray and Lyon brotp!_


End file.
